EP 1 034 695 A describes a large round baler that is equipped with a roll-out arrangement configured as a weighing arrangement for the finished cylindrical bale. The roll-out arrangement is configured as an inclined plane arranged underneath the rear flap that can be flipped upward, over which the bale leaves the large round baler and reaches the ground of the field. The weighing arrangement detects the weight of the bale in that the force applied by it to the roll-out arrangement or the acceleration of the bale during its rolling off the roll-out arrangement is measured by sensors.
In this large round baler, it is seen as a disadvantage that elements essential to the function of the weighing arrangement are arranged unprotected on the outside of the large round baler, so that they are exposed to the environmental effects of the surroundings and can easily be damaged.